Making a deal with the Devil
by aliciatanksley
Summary: He leaves but comes back. No one ever told me the Devil was going to mean everything to me. No one told me I would be able to never get away. I've known him since we were 12 and he has owned me just as long, even after he left and came back. No one ever told me any of this because I never cared what he did. My Devil. My Mafia King. Leave some love and I will post soon.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on my bed putting on my 6 inch black stilettos I hear the bell go on the door. Knowing it is Alice and Rose I yell out that the door is open.

"Hey bitch you know you aren't supposed to do that. He'd kill whoever is watching the place." Rose walked in throwing her clutch on the bed.

Rolling my eyes I stand and walk to the mirror fixing my dress.

"Save it for someone who cares Rose. He may be my best friend's brother and your brother in-law but he holds no power here anymore. Not since he told me to leave. It has been what 2 years now? If he cared he would have apologized by now. Or at least tried to talk to me. Anyways it's not like it matters anymore. You saw the papers, now that he is in California on "business" he has had that skank Tanya on his arm."

Alice walked in the room.

"Ha my brother is a dumbass and you know it! You also know that Tanya is nothing to him. Not like you. And besides mom said he is going to be coming home soon. We don't know when but I guess the sit down with Vega went well." She sits down smoothly on the edge of my bed.

She looks me up and down, "Besides it's not like he would recognize you" she smirks "You were gorgeous before but I can tell you right now I would do you and I am as straight as they come"

We giggled and then straightened up.

"Ok let's go, Girls night officially has started and while we know those pricks of ours won't stay away long we need to get our party on" Rose said as she walked by me to leave the room smacking my ass on the way out.

"Woo" Alice screamed and walked out after me shutting the door to my house.

I hated when they talked about Edward. They could never leave it alone. Even their own mother kept trying. He didn't want me though. Not after he pushed me away and told me to leave. But they were insistent. Always talking about him needing his head straight with no distractions while he worked his way through the ranks. I didn't care what he did I had loved him with my whole being. If I was ever honest with myself I would admit to still loving his jack ass self. I thought of us women as their strengths not just weaknesses but he and his father thought otherwise.

Rose brought me out of my musings by shoving a glass of champagne in my hands and I chugged it needing the alcohol to forget.

"Ready to have fun girls?" I asked as Marcus pulled up to the club Phoenix. Marcus had been my driver when I was still with Edward. I refused his services after he asked me to leave so he was now Rose's driver.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 12th time because of course we were going to a club Edward owned. I understood the girl's choice though. Their men needed them watched after while they weren't with them and it seemed like Edward owned all the damn clubs in town.

The girls didn't understand it. They had the loves of their lives. Mine had given me up. I am no one's second best. I don't want to have to wait for him to love me. I wanted to be his first and only love. That would never happen with Edward and I see that now.

What is that saying? "If you love something let it go and if it comes back it was meant to be but if it doesn't you dodged a bullet." With Edward's job I can see myself doing that metaphorically and physically.

I wasn't going to let this ruin girls night though. It took the better part of a year to get to where I wanted to be physically looking and mentally prepared to know I was worthy of someone. Thank you Dr. Emily Uley for that.

Walking into the VIP portion of the club Alice was already at the bar while Rose sat down on the plush red couch and flipped open her mirror to check her lipstick.

I grabbed the cosmo from Alice and we ladies drank them down quick.

"Let's dance" I grabbed Rose's hand with my right and then Alice's hand with my left and we left the area to go to the floor.

We were all over each other like lovers but we never trusted men in these clubs. We knew they watched. They stopped what they were doing and had eyes all over us three but that's how we loved it. We wanted to be the heart stoppers. It was another thing about me that had changed. I wasn't the mouse anymore. I was hot and single and I knew it.

A brave soul walked up to us and actually ased me for a dance and feeling that he was just a sweet boy I agreed. The ladies waved their fingers at me and danced with each other as the young kid started to move with me.

He was good. Really good but there was no spark. Not like I had when I danced with Edward. I figured it was my mind and let myself go with the beat and really got into the dance. It was weird because it hit me like a tidal wave. He was behind me and apparently my letting myself get into the music allowed me to feel that feeling. It was hot and heavy and crazy good and I could feel it through my entire body. It was like an electric current running through me.

I closed my eyes and savored it. I turned and instead of the sweet boy with baby blues there he was in all God's creation with those piercing Emeralds.

The room was packed and his eyes pierced me through down to my soul. I hadn't felt this way since forever ago. I didn't stop. I didn't want it to stop. We always looked like a piece of art when we danced. We were a fucking masterpiece. But I was slightly confused. He grabbed my hand I went crazy inside and I could literally feel him pumping through my veins.

I gave in and he knew it because he pulled me so damn close that a breeze could get through. His eyes owned me. I never broke contact. The room fell away and all I could see was the way his eyes blazed through me like fire in the night.

It was everything I had wanted to feel for the past 2 years but as the music changed I broke contact. I had to. I couldn't think with him near. I didn't even know he was supposed to be here. I looked around for a second and spotted the girls with their men before I felt him come up behind me.

God we fit perfect like a puzzle and before I could pull away he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the VIP area.

We had just walked in the area and I turned pulling my hand from him.

"What are you doing Edward? You may have amnesia but I don't. I know what you clearly told me that night so you have no right to come up to me like this. You aren't going to get your way this time." I was actually starting to get pissed.

"God you were always sexy when I pissed you off kitten. And to answer your question blue eyes was getting too handsy with what is mine" He smirked as he brought a glass of amber liquid up to his lips

Huffing I turned to him and jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Listen here jack ass. You left me and we are not together anymore so if I wanted to go fuck every guy on that floor I could. You are not my husband, lover, father or brother so you have no god damn right!" I hissed at him.

He grabbed my waist before I could back away and pulled me close.

"Do you feel that? Hmm? You will always be mine kitten. Always. Sure you could try to fuck all those men out there but they would be dead by the time they tried to get their belts off and you would still be mine. You have been mine since we were 12 kitten. We belong together and I was an idiot for listening to my uncle about you being a distraction for work. But let me tell you something baby, you love me for everything you think you hate me for. We are meant to be and I am sorry for letting you go. We will talk more on it later but just close your eyes and feel it baby."

He pushed himself up so close every line of his body fit mine like water lines meeting. Seamless.

I did feel it and he knew it. He hummed through my veins like a drug and I loved it. I always had. Even when he claimed me to be his forever at 12.

I opened my eyes and looked up into his Emerald eyes knowing I could fight all I wanted but I couldn't lie about it.

"I'm going to hell for even considering forgiving you." I whispered.

"I have heard hell can be quite fun kitten. Join me in hell and be my queen." He whispered in my ear kissing the under part of my ear at the top of my neck. "Give in and let me give you the world baby. No more leaving and no more listening to idiots. Give in and let's make that passion and fire once again."

"Fine but we need to talk first." I gave him a look and his thumb caressed my bottom lip before he smirked and then consumed me.

His lips were like fire on mine. It was like a struck match meeting a sparkler. It was all consuming and I wanted to let it burn forever. My back hit a wall but he never let me go. God I had missed this. My arms around his neck his hands everywhere. It was insane. It was fire. It was passion.

It was us.

I felt like an idiot for giving in but oh it felt so right to be so damn bad. And I never claimed to be an Angel.

Besides I had just made a deal with the Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Bella come on I want you to meet my brothers!" My new best friend Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me off._

 _She was only 11 and I was 12 so we didn't have classes together but that didn't bother us any. I was new to town and she had been the first person to become my friend. She had found me reading under the big tree by the pond and that was that._

 _Dragging me through the small patch of woods between our houses we came up to her house. Her parents I had met already but her brothers had just come home from a vacation at their grandparent's home. Alice had been sick with bronchitis so she couldn't go._

" _Emmett this is Bella!" Alice called to a big looking kid. He was tall. And built for someone who was only 15. My eyes widened when he gave me a bear hug._

" _Hey Bella! It's good to meet you. Alice has told us all about you!" He let me go and I smiled at him. He was like a big teddy bear._

" _Hi Emmett it's nice to meet you too." I waved and looked over at Alice who was screaming for Edward to come outside._

 _I turned to the back door when he finally walked out._

 _My 12 year old heart stuttered. He was easily the most handsome looking boy I had ever seen. I had no clue what Alice was saying because I was staring at him and noticed he was staring at me too. The way he looked at me was like he had found something he had lost and was never going to let it go again. I blushed and looked down at my feet when he started walking towards me._

 _He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Hello Bella it is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _I giggled and thanked him trying to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let it go and I blushed deeper._

 _We had decided to go back to the river to play and Emmett came along to watch over us girls (according to his mom Esme). We were having a blast trying to skip rocks and I just wasn't getting it._

 _I then felt Edward slide in behind me and grab the hand with the flat rock in it and whisper in my ear._

" _You have to bend like this and pull your arm back to the side. Then pull back and release." He did it with me a few times to show me and soon I was a champ but he never left from behind me. He held my waist and cheered for me when I did it on my own._

 _Soon enough though Alice called my name to go see the cute little fish she found and I walked over to her as Edward walked over to sit on the blanket we had brought out with us._

 _I bent down to coo over the little fish with Alice when a flash of pain hit me in the head and Alice screamed. My vision went black for a moment but when it returned I was looking at the ground at a big rock that had blood on it. That is when the pain started. I looked up to Alice with tears in my eye and looked over to the boys who were running over to us._

 _Edward got to us the fastest and moved my hand gently from my hair line and blood started to run down the side of my head. His head whipped over to the back of 2 boys running away and he took off like a sprinter in a marathon._

 _Emmett had run up to us and then went to run after Edward and the boys yelling at Alice to grab the blanket and to hurry to get me to their house. She kept chanting "Don't worry Bella they will get them"_

 _She helped me back to her house where her dad Carlisle gave me 3 stitches and called my dad to let him know I was ok._

 _When the boys got back Emmett had a hold of Edward's shoulders and steered him into the side bathroom they had off the living room. I heard the water running and then he was in front of me. Alice and I had been sitting on either ends of the couch wrapped in big fluffy blankets and me with a bandage over my stitches._

 _He knelt down and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "Don't worry kitten. I won't let anything happen to you again" And with that he picked me up and sat behind me rubbing his hand gently down my hair causing me to fall asleep._

Waking up to my alarm I hate. Waking up to my best friend singing and dancing over me at the ungodly hour of 6 am I hate even more.

"Go away Alice" I muffled out as she bounced

"No mom told me she fully expects us at Mass today and at dinner after and Mass starts at 8 so we need to get ready. Get up bitch" She jumped off my bed and threw my covers off.

"I hate you" I groaned into my pillow before sitting up and she bounced out of the room yelling "no you don't"

Last night had been insane and I had to get out of there shortly after. I couldn't just let everything go and I told him that. I also told him if he fully expected me to forgive him any he needed to give me some answers and some answers soon.

He agreed and I left with the girls. They had decided to sleep at my place last night and I had gone to bed not even 4 hours ago.

Groaning I went through the motions of getting ready for Mass. I decided on a nice dark grey pant suit and white silk shirt. A pair of black flats, curled hair and some barely there natural make up later I am sitting at the counter on a bar stool having some coffee and checking on my stock market numbers while waiting for the girls to finish.

No one was more shocked than my best friends when I decided to go to college for marketing and business. Some small investments later I have quite a bit of money made from just playing the stock market and I own a few rental properties that I make money on. I also own a small strip mall on the Upper East Side and it does very well. I was good with numbers of course and I didn't need to have a 9-5 typical job so I loved it.

10 minutes passed and the girls were finally ready to go.

Getting to the church was no problem. It was when I went to go take my normal place with my father that I got intercepted by Esme. Thankfully Mass wouldn't start for another 20 minutes so I had time to talk before sitting down.

"Oh honey I am so happy to see you. You look so well. How is your father fairing?" Esme asked in her gentle loving way.

I laughed lightly "Esme you act as if you haven't seen us in months. You just stopped by a few days ago when I was helping my dad with the cleaning"

My dad, as amazing as he is, had an unfortunate car accident that left him in bad shape a few months ago. He was finally able to get around with the aid of his in home nurse/girlfriend Sue. I would stop by every few days to check on him and help tidy up while Sue had little break and was able to go out for a few hours. Those were the days that Esme tended to stop by with food so Sue could have a home cooked meal that she didn't have to prepare.

"Oh hush you" she patted me on the hand "You know what I mean. When is that man going to make an honest woman out of our Sue?" She giggled like someone many years younger than her but I loved her. She was a mother to me. "And you young lady, when were you going to tell me that you had a date with James a few weeks ago? I had to hear it from Angela's mother Nancy when I dropped off those blankets for Angela's new little boy" She had her hands on her hips.

I laughed out loud at that. "Esme you know full well Nancy is a gossiper. I have never gone on a date with James. I ran into him at the grocery store and he asked for my number. That's all." I smiled at her

"Oh I know dear I was just teasing. But I did have to ask you something. Would you mind terribly sitting with our family today? I have missed having you sit with us." She gave me her damn puppy eyes and there was no way to refuse her.

"Yes" I sighed "Let me just go tell my dad" I turned but she clapped her hands in glee and proceeded to tell me "Oh no need to darling he already knows" She gave me a small smirk and turned to go sit down.

Of course you told him I would say yes. I shook my head and followed her to the seats.

Mass was business as usual except for the fact that Aro, Edward's uncle, was missing and Edward seemed to be on edge about something. Esme had sat us together and his knee kept bouncing and would look around from time to time.

The minute we were able to leave Esme whisked me off with the women while the men converged around Edward and his father was whispering to him. They all looked grim but seeing Angela and her little boy caught my attention.

"Bella can you hold him for 2 seconds please? I have to grab a bottle from his bag." And with that I was handed the little boy and I couldn't help but coo at him.

Looking up and smiling at one of the older ladies who had come to see the newborn I looked over her shoulder to see Edward's eyes on me and the baby. He seemed to calm down and he sent me a smirk and wink before talking to the men again.

Handing back the baby to Angela I felt Edward behind me before I saw him. "Kitten I will meet you at my parent's for dinner. I have some things I need to take care of, and then we need to talk."

I looked at him and nodded before watching him leave.

Seeing him walk out of church with his men flanking him made me wonder if life was always going to be this way. If it was always going to be him leaving things to go handle things or if I would have to keep a look over my shoulder.

That's it for today. I won't be able to post till Tuesday so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of the church you would think us ladies are in line for a crown or something. Of course they go over the top with security. Don't get me wrong I understand that their jobs put us at risk but this is a little over the edge. Counting the men in suits around us there has to be 2 men per woman. I had gotten used to it while I was with Edward but when we split I had refused to use them anymore and had to get my point across like an Italian mother by threatening them with my shoe. It was so funny to see the men flinch at a tiny woman holding a heel pointed at them. I had always wondered why he felt the need to keep those men for me when we weren't together.

I also didn't like how he was trying to just jump back into things so damn fast. Like we had never been broken up. It was annoying.

I decided to drive myself over to the Cullen's home while the girls rode with everyone else. Of course I had Seth and Cameron with me. Oh the joys I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize I would have been fine right? I mean I didn't have you guys for the whole 2 damn years we weren't together and I did just fine." I rolled my eyes at Seth who was in the front seat.

"That just means you weren't very observant Bella." Cameron smirked in the rear view mirror.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as I turned left onto the freeway.

"It means" Seth sighed and paused "It means we never left you alone. We usually took it in shifts. There are a whole bunch of things that's fucked up that happened Bella. You weren't meant to know. But of course jack ass back there had to go and spill the beans hmm. We did our job by keeping you safe, at ALL times, even during that time you weren't currently with him." He looked at me and I shot him a confused look before looking back at the road.

"Just listen to him when he tells you. There are a whole web of things that you don't know but that actually caused him to leave you. Don't believe everything you have seen either or heard people gossip about. Personally I think he acted rash like an idiot but I do understand his actions."

Having had Seth and Cameron be my security from the time I was 16 and friends, because let's face it you can't be with people for so long and not become friends, I decided to listen and mull over his words for the rest of the ride.

Pulling up to the Cullen's home I stopped the car but left it running because Seth and Cameron were going to take it to the back and put it in the garage.

"Hello Ms. Swan the ladies are congregated in the kitchen" Mrs. Cope the house keeper let me know

"Thank you Mrs. Cope" I told her and handed her my coat and hugging her briefly.

Walking down the hall I passed a bunch of family photos and candid shots. I seemed to be in most of them with Edward. We had been amazing together.

Looking at one in particular I stopped at it.

It was fall of junior year.

" _Come on Edward you never let her go with me" Alice pulled out her big guns. The puppy eyes and sad pout._

 _We had been sitting out in their backyard on a blanket around the fire pit when Alice decided she wanted to go to the Fair that came every fall. It had been set up a few days ago and she had been bugging me to go ever since._

" _She is 15 Edward you can't keep her locked away forever." She huffed when all Edward did was laugh at her and pull me into his lap to sit instead of on the blanket._

" _Alice even you know that's not the case. Dad told you himself you guys can't go because of the shooting that happened last year. Or did you forget him telling you?" Edward looked at her with an eyebrow cocked_

 _She huffed and crossed her arms but decided to go get stuff to make smores with._

" _Hey Alice wait up I'll go help you." I called after her and with a swift peck kiss to Edward I ran to catch up with her._

" _He is such a brat" She huffed at me causing me to giggle._

" _I would have gone with you Alice you know that but you know my dad told me that I couldn't go there anymore. At least not without him or you your dad and when do they ever have time." I bumped her with my elbow lightly causing her to smile._

" _No I know you're right it just sucks sometimes" She smiled at me. "Let's get those marshmallows though cause I really do want a smore."_

 _We were in the middle of walking back outside and trying to see how many marshmallows could fit in our mouths when I saw Alice loom up and squeak. Looking at her stop dead I looked up and saw that Emmett had come back home from work and sitting with him was a good looking man I had never seen before but Alice was looking at him like the sun rose and set on this man. It was even funnier when she realized she had her cheeks stuffed with marshmallows. She quickly turned her back and chewed and swallowed the marshmallows before turning back just in time for the men to look up at us._

" _Ladies this is my good buddy Jasper from College. We are roomies too" Emmett told us when we got back to the fire pit. Edward pulled me down on his lap and popped a marshmallow in his mouth._

" _Nice to meet you Jasper" I smiled and went to shake his hand but he grabbed my fingers and placed a kiss on the back of them saying "Pleasure is all mine Miss Bella. Edward here was just telling me all about his beauty."_

 _Looking over to Alice she swooned. It was like love in her eyes and I smiled._

 _She plopped herself down on the blanket in between Jasper and Emmett and that was that. It was amazing to see her love bloom over the next few hours._

 _By the time Mrs. Cullen had come out that evening Rose had joined us and we were all cuddled up with our men. She took a picture without any of us realizing it but I had been in Edwards lap with my head under his chin with my eyes closed and he had been placing a kiss on my forehead in our own little world. Alice had been sitting very close to Jasper and he had been moving a piece of her hair behind her ear while smiling and she had been looking down shyly with a small smile on her face. Emmett and Rose were sitting similarly to Edward and I but they were staring into each other's eyes and smiling._

"I love that picture" I turned to see Esme standing there. Turning back to the picture I nodded

"It was when times were simpler." I sighed turning to face her and gave her a sad smile "Not like now huh"

I reached out and gave her arm a small squeeze of reassurance and walked to the kitchen putting those memories away for a while.

Walking into the kitchen I couldn't help but put on a real smile because Alice and Rose were my rocks. The only ones who had ALWAYS been true to me.

Looking up from their conversation they smiled at me.

"Bella you have to hear this" Alice called me over and that's how the men found us ladies later when they got home. All the men walked into the kitchen dining room area to us ladies sitting around laughing with glasses of wine after an amazing dinner of roast.

Looking up at Edward leaning on the door frame with a wistful smile on his lips he beckoned me with his head to follow him. I looked around and noticed all the women in my life were happy and wondered if what Edward was going to answer for me would take that happiness from me.

Getting up ad following him I really hoped not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down in his father's office brought back memories from childhood. Running up and down the hall with Alice playing tag on a rainy day. Or that time Alice fell and smacked her head on the hallway table and I came running and screaming into the office not realizing I had interrupted a very important sit down meeting and had all men there running to help. Thankfully it was nothing bad.

But seeing him sit in his father's seat looking every bit like a powerful and dangerous man was a sight to behold. He radiated a quiet power. Alost like you can touch it if you were to reach out towards it. It felt like a low humming electricity.

Sitting in front of him I felt somewhat small.

"Bella, Kitten, I want you to know how very sorry I am. I left you out of everything done for a reason. I was trying to find a rat" he sighed and looked at me "When I first heard we might have a rat I immediately went into looking at our less trusted men. I couldn't find anyone who looked to be the culprit. It took 4 months of searching to finally catch on that it might not have been a low man but someone in fact VERY close to home. Someone so close that we had them for dinner every Sunday after church."

With the look of betrayal on his face I was about to ask if he truly thought it was me but he spoke again before I could ask.

"My uncle Aro came to me one day. Trying to push the thought that you had something to do with it. Of course I didn't believe that but I couldn't let him know that." He handed me an envelope which contained a bunch of pictures. Pictures of his uncle and men I knew to be Edward's enemy. The Russian Vladmir that had tried to take out not only Edward's father but his grandfather as well. I personally thought the man was too old at almost 80 to be trying something this stupid but Edward answered my thoughts for me. "I knew then that it had been him. I left you with every intention of having this ended by the end of the month. I had to hold up a ruse that he had convinced me of your deceit. It took the better part of a year and a half to get all the information I have now." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I left to California I had to put on an act. My father had Tanya on surveillance for possible Russian ties as well so she became part of it as well." I flipped to the next page and saw Tanya with her father Eleazar at dinner with Vladmir and Aro.

"So why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I was frustrated and rightfully so.

"You couldn't know. Not only was it dangerous for you but your father as well. That car accident was no accident. That was a planned attack on your family to wipe you out. You were supposed to be in that car that day but at the last minute had decided to stay home. It was meant to kill you. Thankfully your father made it out alive and was able to contact mine from the hospital. Your father is a smart man kitten and knew something wasn't adding up right. So my father let him know what was going on for the most part." He shook his head and I handed him the folder back. "Tanya got nothing from me except a few dinners and a night out. I was NEVER with her. I need you to believe that kitten"

He was begging me with his eyes to believe him and honestly I did. It was starting to make sense except one thing.

"Why now? Your uncle is still alive and very much around your family, so why can I know now? Why is it suddenly so much less dangerous now?" I asked.

"Because I am through living a lie. Because I have Aro and Vladmir very much about to pay for their crimes. And because I am now Boss of this family business. My father has stepped down as of this morning after church and I am now head of the Cullen family."

I took a minute to process this statement. My head hurt. "So now all of a sudden I am supposed to jump for joy knowing everyone who knows me knew about this but no one thought to tell me? No one thought to give me a slight heads up? I don't think Rose knew because she was too pissed off but I can almost 100% bet on Alice knowing. Also if Carlisle knew than Esme knew. Emmett knew. Shit even my own FATHER knew!" I was starting to scream as I got angrier.

"Not only that but it was complete bullshit! Do you know how much therapy I went through to get over you? Do you know how much it killed me to sit at your family's home some Sundays for dinner before my father's accident and have all the memories surrounding me? Now to know that I was completely lied to by everyone to what, make sure I am safe, or some bullshit excuse? Because that is what it is Edward, an excuse, and one I am not liking right now." I stood up and put my hands on the desk to lean towards him. "I am leaving and I am going home. Right now I can't even look at you. You want to sit here and spout off bullshit you can go ahead and spew it at the goddamn floor for all I give a shit right now but I swear to god if you follow me home or even out this door I will beat you within an inch of life." I pushed off the desk and walked to the door.

Turning slightly I said over my shoulder, "Go to hell Edward" to which he replied quickly "you seem to forget baby that I already am, I am the devil of this town and I never stated otherwise."

I left then. I couldn't deal with this family of liars, but what did I really expect with what they did for a living?

Walking passed a silently crying Esme with Carlisle's arm around her I held up my hand before she could speak. "Don't want to hear it Mrs. Cullen."

She burst into tears and I assume she ran to her room because I could hear a door slam. "Now just you wait a minute young lady" Carlisle started but I whirled around on him.

"No you wait a minute Carlisle!" I said in the most patronizing way that I could. "No better yet why don't you wait another 2 years. You can take your reasoning and shove it because all I have learned tonight is that the people I thought were my friends, no, my FAMILY are nothing but liars. Even to me, the person who was supposed to be like another daughter to you. Do you remember when you told me that? Oh wait that was probably a lie too." I had tears running so hard down my face that I couldn't almost take a breath. You know when you cry so hard you can't breathe that you almost throw up. The crying after a betrayal so horrible it almost seems like it will never heal.

I shook my head walking backwards. "Protecting me my ass. You could have told me. Anyone could have given me a hint and I would have understood." Hearing a glass break against the office door I knew Edward could hear every word I said as well. "I may still love you because that kind of love doesn't go away or turn off on the drop of a dime but I sure as hell don't like you right now. I don't know if I can get over that. I mean even Alice?"

"No not Alice, and not Rose. They never knew anything. They are currently being informed by their husbands." Carlisle told me. He looked like he had been kicked in the gut for a moment before stealing himself to tell me this next piece.

"It was my call for everything Bella. I did do it out of love and protection but I can see where I was wrong. But remember nothing ever happened without my knowledge and advice. Nothing was ever put into motion without my ok."

I just turned and ran down the hall. I couldn't listen anymore.

It was betrayal of the deepest kind.

He had been a second father to me.

Esme had BEEN my mother since mine wasn't here.

I was 28 years old and had just found out that the last 2 years had been a lie.

Nothing was right in my head.

I had to get away and get away quickly.

Noticing my car was parked out front and running I sent a silent thankyou to Seth and jumped in it.

I couldn't.

Life sucks you know.

…

…

…

BANG BANG BANG

…

…

…

BANG BANG BANG

"Go away" I yelled at the door.

I didn't know how I got home. My head hurt and by the numerous numbers of bottles lying around my couch and the fact that I was still in my clothes from church yesterday tells me what the hell I don't remember.

My face felt stiff from the tears and dried makeup I am assuming.

I felt defeated inside.

I felt raw.

I felt stupid because even though I hated what they did, even though I was lied to I still loved that family. And if I was truthful I still loved that man.

My own personal STUPID Devil in Hell.

Just because I loved them doesn't mean I can't be mad still though.

Fuckers.

Well one good thing I guess is that my best friends had absolutely nothing to do with it either.

Rolling over to sit up I caught sight of myself in the mirror that was hung on the other side of the couch.

"Holy Hell I look like shit." I spoke out loud.

Looking around I knew I needed to pick this place up but didn't have the drive to get up to do it.

BANG BANG BANG

God dammit. I got off the couch and swung the door open to reveal a very pissed Rose with a suitcase in one hand and my very sad best friend Alice with another suitcase in her hand.

Opening the door wider I let them in and hugged them.

Words were not needed as Rose put her suitcase down and pulled Alice's from her, the dragged us both to the couch and had us sit on either side of her and wrapped my throw blanket around us cocooning all of us.

Laying my head on her shoulder I knew I couldn't ask for better friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"Am I crazy?" I asked the girls.

We were now sitting on the couch with glasses of wine.

"What do you mean are you crazy? Are you crazy for being pissed? Then the answer is no." Rose said.

Taking another sip of wine I shook my head.

"No am I'm not crazy for being upset about being lied to. I think that may be the only reason I am mad though. Like I feel like I am crazy for still loving him. I feel like I am crazy for wanting to give in and just going back to the way things were when I know I shouldn't. Because I would doubt everything he would tell me. And where would a relationship be with that kind of trust. It would go nowhere really fast." I sighed "No I guess what I am trying to say is that I do understand. I get why they did it, what I don't understand is why when things started happening even though we weren't together was I not told. I guess I will never know but that's what is upsetting me the most. Like even my own FATHER knew."

I threw my hands up and sat back.

"No you're not crazy for still loving him. That passion never goes away. But wanting to just let it go? Yea I find that crazy, and kind of stupid" Alice chimed in. "Look he is my brother and I love him with everything in me but I want to clobber him for listening to everyone's stupid suggestions. No matter how right they were at the time. Daddy would never have given up mom and he knows that. I think he finally understood where you and Edward were coming from when I asked him that. And Edward just got pissed off again because he realized how quickly he did give you up." She shrugged.

We sat in silence for a little bit.

Staring out the window at the small snowflakes swirl around and I smiled slightly.

Thanksgiving was coming soon and then my favorite holiday, Christmas. My father and I had planned on going to the Cullen household for Thanksgiving but I may not this year.

"How are you guys doing with your men?" I asked looking back at them.

Rose was now up and starting a fire in the fireplace and Alice was filling her glass with wine. After they had come in earlier we basically sat around and ordered Chinese to eat. They had told me they knew I would need them and they came straight away for a few days. Alice had told me through tears that she felt torn but her loyalty right now was to me because she knew it was the right part in this messed up situation. Rose had told me she had bopped Emmett over the head and explained to him that if he wanted to really understand what I was going through they should spend a few nights apart.

Now don't get me wrong they aren't leaving them by any means but they need to learn what it is like without their significant other. What it truly feels like.

I loved my girls. They were the true definitions to ride or die. I couldn't even be mad at Esme. I mean no one can stay mad at her for long but she had left me a voicemail begging for forgiveness and was just doing as her husband and son had asked of her. She not only apologized (and begged) but she told me a million times that she does love me as a daughter and she hopes I could forgive her.

I sent her a text letting her know I still love her too.

I had to. I mean how long can you hate the woman you call mom? Or the woman you have called mom for years? Didn't think so. Not long at all, especially when you get a voicemail like that.

Rose plopped back down on the couch with me. "We are fine. When he realized that I was serious about spending a few days apart and that I won't be there to cook for him or anything I think he is really starting to think about how stupid this plan was." She shook her head

Alice sighed "I just got a text from Jazz and it said he would personally kick Edward's ass if it would make me feel better and come home. You know how he is when he is away from me" she smiled and giggled "That man is like a lost puppy when I am not talking to him. But he did tell me that he has security stationed all around this place and not to try and shake them like we did that one time I thought I might be pregnant and needed to go to the store in another city to buy the damn test" We all laughed.

That was a crazy day!

" _Damnit damnit damnit damnit! Bella! Bella get your ass out here NOW!" I heard Alice screech causing me to run into the front room from my kitchen where I was cleaning._

" _What? What is it?" I dried my hands on the dishtowel and stared at her nervously pacing._

" _Is Rose coming over? I need Rose here too! Oh My God I can't believe this is happening!" She kept pacing and knowing she wouldn't tell me till I got Rose over here I texted her really quick._

" _Rose will be here in 5. She's down the street getting coffee at Starbucks." I told her trying not to giggle at Alice. She was whispering to herself and making wild gestures with her hands and pacing. It was comical now that I knew it couldn't be life threatening because she would make these choking gestures and then smile and then get teary eyed. It was a range of emotions and motions that was kinda funny._

 _After like 10 minutes of watching this though it was starting to get boring when Rose finally came in while holding a coffee carrier and a bag of what smelled like bagels._

" _Ooh food" I got up and helped her with the bag of deliciousness. As soon as I grabbed the bag_

" _I think I'm pregnant!" Alice screeched and I dropped the bag of bagels._

" _Wait what happened?" Rose was the first to react._

" _I'm late." Alice looked at Rose like she was dumb._

" _I think we figured that much but how long are you late?" Rose rolled her eyes._

" _Like a week I think?"_

" _Wait how can you say I think? Like it's a question? Either you are or you're not." I told her._

" _Well my tracker has been off before and I am about 5 days late according to my own calculations but according to the tracker its 8 days." She stood there fidgeting with the hem of her shirt._

" _Ok get your asses into my closet we gotta hit the store now." I ran down the hall and by the time the girls were there in the closet with me I had thrown 3 hoodies and pairs of sweat pants in black._

 _We changed and tied our hair back into ponytails and put on dark sunglasses._

 _I knew Edwards detail like the back of my hand. The shift change would happen in 20 minutes and they would talk for 10 minutes about the details of the day. Pretty much because nothing ever happens bad or I don't go crazy on some kind of chase they just bullshit for 10 minutes. That is why my plan is perfect._

" _Ok here's the plan. We are going to go out the back and climb the fence into Mrs. Cope's yard. I called and asked her to borrow her car so we can head over to the next town over to get the test. You know as well as I do that the minute one of us tries to buy something like that here we will have the men converged on us quicker than we can blink."_

 _Both nodded and we waited. When I saw Seth pull up next to Cameron they both gave me the perfect advantage of turning their backs to us and leaning on the car to smoke._

 _I just hoped to god they didn't realize we were gone before we could get back because Edward would kick their asses. I snorted to myself lightly and ran to follow the girls out the back._

 _We edged ourselves between my tall hedges and the dark wood fence posts and climbed over into Mrs. Cope's yard where she happened to be watering her plants._

 _Seeing us she giggled and handed us the keys as we ran past kissing her cheek as we each went by. Pulling out of her drive we all threw back our hoods and whooped._

" _I can't believe we got away with it!" Alice giggled after we got about 10 minutes away without a tail that I could tell._

" _I can, Edward is gonna kick their asses if he finds out" I laughed._

 _We got to the store and because she couldn't decide I just threw one of each in the damn basket. What she didn't count on is that she used her card to pay and the minute we got back into the car all of our phones were going off. Texts, phone calls, dings and bells and sirens going off in the car._

" _Fuck!" I pulled out of the parking lot as we all stared in horror at our phones. Or in my case at the road._

" _We gotta hide and lay low for a second." I pulled into a Walmart parking lot and we went inside to go to the restroom._

" _Ok take the test while I try to diffuse the situation" I left the bathroom and walked around the store calling Edward back._

" _Where the hell are you?"_

" _What no hi baby? No I love you? No hey let's get some dinner tonight and go dancing? Just where the hell are you." I said in a sing song voice._

" _Bella tell me where the FUCK you are. Are the girls with you?" He tried to calm his anger._

" _Yes the girls are her but don't worry we are on the way home. We will be there in about an hour"_

 _Hanging up I walked back into the bathroom with a relieved looking set of girls._

" _I went to take the test and peed on it. But when I wiped I started my period. The test is negative"_

 _She handed me the test and yup it was a glaring "no" written on the digital screen._

" _Are you happy?" I asked her not showing any emotion._

" _Very! I am not ready for kids yet. I will be some day but not right now" She sighed and smiled and cleaned her face up from the crying she had done at some point._

 _Leaving the parking lot and heading home to some pissed off men but a stronger bond between all of us._

" _We need to do this more often." Rose snorted out while placing her glasses back on._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a while. I have 3 kids and a full time job so not much time for writing.****

Waking up the next day at 3 am I knew I had to do something. I sat up. I had lost too much sleep over this and I needed to get over it or stop going over it.

A few things I did know

Edward was an ass to go with this plan but I can only hold him partially accountable. He was taking advice from his father and head boss at the time.

I still loved Edward and I need to figure out whether I am going to be with him or not.

My father was going to get an earful from me let me tell you.

I was truly only pissed about the being lied to part. Even I could see it was a good plan just not well thought out on my part and it was not executed the greatest.

I needed to keep my distance from Carlisle for now. Yes he was like a second father to me but he was supposed to be smarter than this and right now I couldn't trust him.

By the time I had finished getting ready and making breakfast the girls had woken up and come into the kitchen.

"What are you up to today ladies?" I asked as I handed Rose some coffee and Alice grabbed 3 pancakes.

"I need to stop by my parent's house to pick up some paperwork I left there for the design I am working on for wedding season." Alice told me and I nodded then looked at Rose.

"I have to run to the office for a few hours. I have a new house in the making for the Caputo family from church and they just called asking if I can add an upstairs glass pool that overlooks their backyard. The problem is that they want it in the same spot they had originally had their daughter's room so now I have to go do some mockups for it. What about you?" Rose asked.

"I already checked the stocks and sold a portion of Walmart that I had and bought into a smaller coffee stock that seems to be trending right now. It's only going to grow from the looks of these numbers so if you want in you need to call your people. I also need to go see Edward. I have some things I need to speak with him about." I told them.

Both hugged me and went to get ready for the day. Alice planned to go home tonight but Rose was spending another night. Emmett had to leave town for a few days but was coming back tomorrow night so she would leave here tomorrow afternoon and work then go home.

I needed to talk to Edward though. God that man could infuriate me like no one else and God as my witness I will beat him within an inch of his life if her think he can get away with lying to me again but some things have to change before I agree to get back with him.

Sighing I grabbed my keys and yelled to the girls to have a great day and to call me later and I left.

I waved to Cameron who picked up his phone to call someone but also got in his car to follow.

I'm an idiot for ever thinking that I could be like those scary Italian mommas and scaring off the men by threatening them with my shoe.

I snorted to myself.

It was a funny sight though. My short ass trying to threaten a couple of 6'5" men to go away or I'd whack them.

By now Edward probably knew I was coming to see him because his office building parking attendant had me ushered into the lot and I was met with Georgie Boy.

Edward's biggest and scariest looking body guard at 6'7" and 300lbs of just muscle. Seriously his peck muscle was the size of my head. But he was the sweetest man ever when it came to us women. He was lethal don't get me wrong but when around us ladies he was like a giant, and I mean giant, teddy bear. His wife Jane also happened to be the cutest little thing I ever did see. She was his complete opposite standing at a whopping 5'0" and 100lbs soaking wet. He doted on her. She was his sun and he was her warrior. It was adorable.

"Hi Georgie boy!" I was surprised to see him again when I walked off the elevator and hugged him when I reached him.

He hugged me back and told me Edward was with a client and that he would escort me to Edward's office because they were in the conference room.

"Who is he with?" I asked as I settled down in my normal chair in the corner of Edward's office. I had come to visit him a while back when we had been together and fell in love with this chair. I used to sit in this chair and read while Edward worked and when he had a client or phone call I would go get us some lunch or head home.

"Eleazar and his daughter Tanya are here." I stiffened and looked at Georgie as I sat straight up. I mean I know now that he wasn't ever with her but it still made my skin prickle and crawl with disgust and doubt.

Seeing my reaction he was quick to make amends by what he said and further telling me what it was about, "I am not allowed to tell you everything but boss told me to tell you he is taking out the trash so to speak. Everything is in motion and I am not to let you worry your pretty little head about it. Everything will be dealt with those 2 rats today. Other than that I am not allowed to tell you." He smiled at me but went back to his position of standing at attention looking towards the door with his back facing me and between me and the door.

His position pretty much blocked me from anyone's view if they walked in right now but they would be in full view of this monster size of a man that not only looked like he could kill but could actually kill you before you blinked at him.

I had one more question though. Georgie boy went everywhere with Edward. He was his right hand man when it came to security and he was his only personal guard.

"Georgie?" I asked

"Yes Miss Bella?" he replied but didn't turn around to face me.

"How was he when he was gone? How was he after he left me?" I needed to know. It was torture not knowing if I had affected him as much as he affected me and I don't think I would ever get the full truth out of anyone but him right here right now.

He cleared his throat and shook his head but answered, "That night that he did it I had to pry him off the floor of the home office. He was so hammered that he couldn't remember he had done it. He kept asking where you were and telling me that you had to be in danger if you weren't there." He sighed as he paused.

"You know boss and you know how strong he is. You know how crazy and possessive he is of you. You are his kitten. The star in his darkness and the flame of light in his hell. He went bat shit crazy when I had to remind him of what he had done. In better terms everything in the home office was destroyed. Everything. Every single piece of furniture he threw the chair out the window. He scared Paulie so bad that he left and called Carlisle to tell him boss needed sedation. What the boss needed was you. I have never seen Boss cry but I did that night. The next morning after boss changed. He's always been lethal but it was like he had no heart at all. He just stopped caring. He became this devil of a man and the only one to bring back any sort of resemblance back to him was when he saw you again. So if you plan to leave please do it soon so he cannot get his hopes up."

He sighed and I stood and hugged him quickly.

"I don't plan on leaving" I told him as the door opened and Edward walked in. looking up at Edward I also said "ever".

I felt Georgie leave and I was trapped in Edward's gaze. It was predatory and ooh it made me shiver all the way to my toes.

I remember that look.

Walking up to Edward I trailed my hands up his arms linked my hands behind his neck.

Leaning in I took a breath and whispered, "We do have to talk but I can't wait anymore" and I attacked his lips.

He was everywhere. He tasted like how whiskey makes me feel. Warm and just everything.

Everything rushed back to me. Every memory of being together, every feeling and it was almost too much. I needed a release and it had been so long since I had ever felt this way.

My back hit the door and oh god he felt so damn good. He was kissing on my neck, and probably leaving a hickey, which I proved to be right when he was finished and looked at it and murmured "mine" under his breath before he attacked my mouth again.

Clothes went missing and were thrown but I didn't give one flying fuck because when he entered me it was like coming home. I wasn't going to last long because oh god did he feel good and I wanted it all. He was thrusting like a wild man and I'm pretty sure my back is going to have some kind of bruise from the door but it only heightened the act.

"Don't stop, Please Edward, don't stop" I begged and he ground his pubic bone into that sweet spot.

I have no clue how long we were going at it but I couldn't take it any longer and screamed out as I saw sparks behind my eyes.

I heard him groan and bite down on the small tattoo I have on my shoulder that had his name in pretty scroll and flowers.

Panting he walked us over to the small couch and laid down still inside me.

God I missed him. I snuggled up to him and just breathed him in. Hoping to god this wasn't the wrong thing to do.


End file.
